galvanite_comicsfandomcom-20200214-history
SkyKnight
One day a huge guy in a blue metal suit with a large grey cape floats down from the sky in Washington DC and steals the audience of a presidential election. He then claims to be the savior of mankind and despite his daunting appearance, he is made a laughing stock. However, the next day, the world start taking the guy seriously as Kopara, a country in civil war, has to call for help as a "Knight descended from the sky and blew up the government buildings". People start nicknaming him the SkyKnight. Within the same week he gives this short speech on live television during national debate: "I was a citizen of this Earth. I thought that one day I could change the world to my own need. But I realized I can only change it for the need of others. Ive seen selfish men. Rich men. Governments. I am the wrath of justice. And I will bring these men to their knees, and make them beg for their lives!" This was an obvious threat to international security, and SkyKnight was attacked several times by different means. Send in a firing squad? He'll burn them to ash, Tank? Throws it into space, Fighter jet? Rips it apart. In the end, governments begin to negotiate with this one man army. This is called the Man O' War epidemic. Only intervention from Poweron, The Argonauts and SHCA have the slightest chance of stopping him. Powers SkyKnight wears a suit of armour that is strong enough to withstand mostly anything thrown at it. Suggesting an alien origin. He also flies using some sort of gravitational method as dust lifts as he floats up. He has been recorded flying at about 20'000 mph, way above the speed of sound. He can also throw punches at this speed and can dodge tank shells. His strength is probably limitless, as he can stand against Garagon and Poweron without becoming tired. However. Feared even more than his raw strength, is his nuclear vision. It is unclear how, but he charges his nuclear vision over a few hours or days, meaning he can use this ability at least once per day. But what it is is more than just a blast of gamma radiation (It has that too), his vision can rip electrons and mess up the atomic structure of anything in its path, at a much faster rate than anything that was once thought possible. So what does this mean? Nothing physical can withstand this blast, and often, people who are blasted with his vision will be cremated or reduced to bones depending on the strength of the blast. Remember that he has reflexes that are faster than sound so dodging inst going to be easy. Known Personality Traits Unluckily he is a very wrathful individual, which is the worst of the 7 deadly sins. He takes this anger out on other villains (As he claims to be a antihero), other superheroes, governments, the military/army and anyone who protests against him or don't worship him. However he isn't the most evil guy. As long as he thinks you are on your side, he wont hurt you, unlike what many other villains would. He mostly spends his time in the sky or flying above the ocean, if not, hes watching us. These are what people think of him though: -Argonauts - "Just another bad guy" -SHCA "The biggest superhuman threat of all". -US government "A man corrupt with power". -Kopara'n people "He has saved us from oppression" or "OMG my house is on fire!" His kill count stands at about 25 civilians and 7000 soldiers or members of government. Hero? or not?